Ways to Annoy Light Yagami
by Konorai
Summary: Because I was bored, I just made this to get a quick laugh out of you people. You will laugh right? RIGHT! ...Sorry. Phycotic rage...sorta embarrasing. If you are a Light fangirl, I suggest you don't click this.


Ways to Annoy Light Yagami

(Death Note)

Lock him in a room with Mikami. Be sure to make sure that Light can't talk or move and before locking the door, and tell Mikami to talk nonstop.

2. Put Light up for adoption.

3. Wait until Light and L and Misa and you are in the same room. Then go up to Light and say, trying your best to sound like Randy Jackson, "Yo dawg, if I could rearrange the funky alphabet, I'd put, you….and L…TOGEHTHER."

4. Starve Mello for 2 weeks, and then put a piece of chocolate in Light's pocket. Tell Mello where the chocolate is. Then stuff them in a closet. For extra fun, tell Mello that the chocolate in Light's pocket is the last on Earth. Wait an hour. Then open it. See who is still alive.

5. Tell L to ask you tomorrow if you've met Kira when Light is in the room. The next day, when L and Light and you are in the same room and L asks you, say with loudly no expression in your voice but look obviously suspicious, "NO. I HAVE NOT MET KIRA. BUT HE IS CERTAINLY NOT LIGHT YAGAMI." Then obviously wink at Light.

6. Reenact the Potato Chip scene right in Light's face.

7. Put headphones on L that repeatedly play Light's crazy laugh form episode 37.

8. Tell Light you plan to expose him as Kira. When he asks for your name, say, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!" Then later, tell L if Naruto dies soon, Light is Kira.

9. Tell L that Light causes diabetes in detectives.

10. Tell Ryuk that you will give him apples if he beat boxes around Light for the next 7 months.

11. Set Misa up on a blind date with Light. Set Mikami up on a blind date with Light. Tell Light to go to a certain place and L will reduce his chance of being Kira. Tell them all to go to the same place. Sit back and watch the chaos.

12. While Light is sleeping, color his face red. Strip L while he's not paying attention. Then question why Light is all red when he sees L.

13. Tell Matt that the unbeatable player in his online game is actually Light using a cheating device. Make sure Light has no experience in that game. When Matt challenges Light and wins…badly, give Matt bragging rights. FIVE DAY bragging rights.

14. If Near is working on a huge Lego® tower, give him a snack. Put laxatives in the snack. When he runs to the bathroom, knock the tower down and put some pieces in Light's pockets.

15. Ask him if he's gay about 150 times. When he finally yells "NO!!!" ask him to explain his last name backwards.

16. Give him milk. When he asks why you made him drink it, tell him, and I quote, "Misa milk makes Kira bones strong!"

17. Tell him he's retarded. When he denies it tell him that retarded people can't make L fall asleep. After he tries about 60 times and fails, pull out a baby mobile and watch in satisfaction as L flies off to dreamland.

18. Play truth or dare with L. Dare L to say that Light has a tail at 5:30 and 20 seconds. Then tell Light gay people have tails at 5:30 and 10 seconds.

19. Show him the joys of fan fiction.

20. Show him the joys of LxLight yaoi.

21. Show him the joys of Death Note episode 37.

22. Say L has 8500x the amount of fangirls as Light. When he questions why, show him his expression after he killed Lind L. Tailor.

23. Tell him sexy people have twins. When he laughs at L for not having a twin, introduce him to Beyond Birthday.

24. Call him late at night over and over saying that you'd like to place an order.

25. Put Light and Mikami in the same anger management class.

26. Explain that because of Kira's intellectual status, he is obviously a giraffe. Make no sense at all and yell, "I'M NOT FINISHED YET!" If you are interrupted.

27. Ask him if he is a girl. If he says no, you can do two things. You can say, "Oh…your last name backwards makes a lot more sense now." Or you can say, "But isn't Kira a girl's name?"

28. Find a smart, hungry dog that understands humans. Tell it that Light has a "boner". Tell him where the "boner" is.

29. Bribe into telling Light, "LUKE, I AM YOUR FATHER. JOIN ME, AND TOGETHER WE CAN RULE THE GALAXY, AS FATHER…AND SON!" Right in his ear at a serious dramatic moment.

30. Bribe L into telling Light, "LUKE, I AM YOUR FATHER. JOIN ME, AND TOGETHER WE CAN RULE THE GALAXY, AS FATHER…AND SON!" Right in his ear at a serious dramatic moment.

31. Make up a theme song for him to sing at dramatic times like, "He is not an aquatic egg laying mammal of action. He's the freaky laughing gay guy, who has been handcuffed to L! He's got more than just mad skill. With just a pen, he can kill. And the women swoon whenever they hear him say. "Boku wa Kira…" He's Kira, Kira the Psychopath!!" (Sing like Perry the Platypus' theme song)

32. Sing "Lighty Wighty pudding and pie, kissed the girl's and made them cry. When the big boys came to play Lighty Wighty realized he's gay. "Around him.

33. Call him at two a.m. crying that your pet just died. Around four a.m. mention that your pet was a rock.

34. Splash water on the front of his pants and then say over and over, "Someone had an accident." When he is talking to someone as Kira, you know, red hair and eyes, all freaky, call loudly, "Does Light have to go wee-wee? We don't want another accident!"

35. Tell Ryuk that you'll give him 10 apples if he calls Light sweetheart for a day.

36. Whenever he says something to you reply "Your mom!"

37. Tell Mikami that Light is considering suicide.

38. Post a video of Mikami yelling, "PLEASE! DON'T DO IT KAMI! DON'T DO IT!" on YouTube.

39. Give Mikami Light's address and a copy of his key. Then give him Light's home and cell phone numbers.

40. Give Light an ingenious plan to prank L. After the prank is done, give L this list and say, "It's called revenge. Take it or leave it.

41. Tell L if Light kisses him, Light is Kira. Tell Light if he kisses L, he will not be suspected of being Kira.

42. Dye Light's hair white and put a Darth Vader Helmet on him. Get Near and say, "NEAR! I FOUND YOUR FATHER!" Why he replies, "Darth Vader?!" Then say, "Yes!" Watch and possibly record as Near glomps Light for the rest of the day.

43. Tell Light to kill himself. When he asks why, say, "Kira kills the criminals."

44. Tell Light that his fiance is coming over for dinner. Tell L that the Yagamis invited him to dinner.

45. Replace his hair gel with semen.

46. Tell him that there are more lists like this out there online. Somewhere…

47. Do this list, and then do it backwards, then alphabetical, then any random order you want.

48. Read this list…and enjoy it… ENJOY! That will really tick him off.

Hope this was a way for a quick laugh from you Death Note fans. And for all you few Light Fangirls out there, I am so sorry. Honestly, as a fangirl (of someone in a different anime) I understand how you feel…though I question why you clicked on the fanfic.


End file.
